Bb the normal
by CaptainPokemon01
Summary: Bb mysteriously becomes an earth pony and it's his job to fix things up. Warning part five goes from a K rating to a M rating because of Blood you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Bb the normal part one**

 **Hey everyone this is the beginning of the sequel of Bb's quest for equestria. Please read bb's quest for equestria first because of spoilers. Now that that's over with let's begin Bb the normal!**

* * *

 **(Cue: Sofia the first theme song) {Bb the normal version}**

 **I was a prince in a castle doin' alright**

 **Then I became an earth pony over night**

 **Now I got to figure out how to do it right again**

 **So much to learn and see**

 **Up in Ponyville with my temporary family**

 **In a school that's just for normalty**

 **A whole normal world is waiting for me**

 **I'm not excited to be (Bumblebee the normal)**

 **I'm finding out what being normal's all about again (Bumblebee the normal)**

 **Makin' my way it's an adventure everyday (bumblebee)**

 **I'm going to find my way back (bumblebee) until then I'm Bumblebee the normal!**

It's been at least three years since Bb and the elements of creativity saved equestria from Ryker and Bb still hadn't figured out how to find the keys for the box that Celestia gave them.

Bb woke in his bed in the castle and his guards were standing over his bed. "What's wrong guards?" Bb asked.

"Who are you and what did you do to the prince?" The guards asked.

"It's me Bumblebee." Bb said.

"You are an imposter Bb is an alicorn and you are an earth pony." the guards said.

Bb looked at himself and realized he was now an earth pony.

Bb screamed and ran out the door to look for help.

Bb decided to go to Ponyville and get help from Twilight Sparkle.

Bb bought a ticket and too the train to Ponyville.

When he got there he ran to Twilight's castle and knocked on the door and Twilight opened the door and they both gasp when they saw each other because Twilight was also an earth pony.

"Twilight is that you?" Bb asked.

"Yeah it's me." Twilight said.

"What's wrong with us?" Bb asked.

"I have no idea I couldn't find an answer in any of my books." Twilight said.

"I didn't even get a chance to look in my books because my guards didn't recognize me so I had to run to get away." Bb said.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Twilight said.

"It's okay I wish I knew a way to fix this." Bb said.

"Oh I know. The gala is really near and I have an extra ticket because Rainbow Dash doesn't need one because she is a wonderbolt now so if you want the ticket is your's and at the gala you can look in the Canterlot library for answers." Twilight said.

"Thanks." Bb said and took the ticket.

"Now we need to get you a suit let's hope Rarity isn't an earth pony like us and can make you a suit." Twilight said.

"Okay." Bb said and they head to the carousel boutique.

When they get there go inside and see Rarity making some dresses but having some trouble without her horn.

"You doing okay Rarity?" Bb asked.

Rarity didn't notice them because she was too busy.

Bb tapped Rarity on the shoulder.

"You okay Rarity?" Bb asked.

Rarity finally noticed them.

"Oh sorry darling I'm just having trouble without my horn. Oh I see you have the same problem." Rarity said.

"Yeah and we were wondering if you could make a suit for me for the gala." Bb said.

"Sure these things can wait but it may take some time without my horn." Rarity said.

"We can try our best and help you." Bb said.

"Thank you darling." Rarity said.

Bb and Twilight helped Rarity make a suit for bb.

After the suit was done Bb tried it on.

"It looks amazing." Bb said.

"Yes it does thanks for helping me make it." Rarity said.

"No problem." Bb said.

Bb decided to wear it out to carry it since he didn't have his horn. "Hey Twilight I just remembered I don't have somewhere to sleep." Bb said.

"Well you are more than welcome to stay with me and Melody and Spike." Twilight said.

"Thank you." Bb said and headed to Twilight's castle and went to his temporary room and hung up his suit and explored the castle.

Bb knocked on a door and the door opened.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Who do you think is on the other side of the door? Stay tuned to the next chapter tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bb the normal part two**

 **(Cue: Sofia the first theme song) {Bb the normal version}**

 **I was a prince in a castle doin' alright**

 **Then I became an earth pony over night**

 **Now I got to figure out how to do it right again**

 **So much to learn and see**

 **Up in Ponyville with my temporary family**

 **In a school that's just for normalty**

 **A whole normal world is waiting for me**

 **I'm not excited to be (Bumblebee the normal)**

 **I'm finding out what being normal's all about again (Bumblebee the normal)**

 **Makin' my way it's an adventure everyday (bumblebee)**

 **I'm going to find my way back (bumblebee) until then I'm Bumblebee the normal!**

Behind the door is Starlight Glimmer but without her horn.

"Oh hey Starlight Glimmer I see you are without your horn as well." Bb said.

"Yeah it makes things harder without the horn." Starlight Glimmer said.

"Don't worry I'll get behind this." Bb said.

"Okay, thank you." Starlight glimmer said.

"See you later." Bb said.

"Yeah see ya!" Starlight glimmer said and closed the door.

Bb continues to explore the castle.

Bb knocks on another door and the door opens.

Behind the door is Melody.

"Bb it's nice to see you again... Wait where's your horn and wings." Melody said.

"I don't even know I'm hoping to figure that out apparently all unicorns and alicorns are missing their horns and wings." Bb said.

"Oh if you ever need my help solving this I'm here for you." Melody said.

"Thank you Melody." Bb said and yawned. "Well I'm going to go take a nap see you later."

Bb walked off to his room.

"See you later." Melody said and closed the door as bb leaves.

Bb hopped into bed and falls asleep.

The next morning Bb wakes up. "That was one strange dream I had. Bb said.

*Flashback to dream*

Bb is in a land with multiple floating islands and is fighting a something with a human princess helping him.

*Back to the present*

"What could my dream mean and who were those people? I've got to get to the bottom of this." Bb says and gets out of bed.

Bb looks at the calendar.

"Just a few more days till the gala. I think I should check on my other members and see how they are doing." Bb said.

Bb heads to Peppermint Paint's house and knocks on the door.

Peppermint Paint opens the door and is without her horn. "Hey Bb I see you are without your horn as well and without your wings." Peppermint Paint said.

"Yeah but I will figure this out and going to get them back" Bb said.

"If you ever need my help solving this I'm here for you." Peppermint Paint said.

"Okay thank you." Bb said. "Well I'm going to see how the rest of the elements of creativity are doing see you later."

"See you later." Peppermint Paint said and closed the door as Bb left.

Bb then headed to the Everfree Forest and is super lucky to see both Moondust and Safire there but they both are missing their wings.

"Hey guys!" Bb said.

Safire and Moondust both notice him.

"Hey Bb I see you are missing your horn and wings." They say.

"Yeah I hope to get to the bottom of this and get everyone their wings and horns back." Bb said.

"Well if you need our help we are here for you." they say.

"Thanks guys well I have to go check on the other members I haven't checked on yet I just came by to see how you were doing." Bb said.

"Okay see ya." They say as Bb left.

Bb headed back to Twilight's castle and borrowed the balloon and flew it to Los Pegasus.

When Bb got there he looked around.

"Good thing there are roads or I would have fallen through the clouds." Bb said.

Bb looked for Serendipity and found her without her wings. "Hey Serendipity how are you?" Bb asked.

"Oh hey Bb I see you don't have your horn and wings." Serendipity said.

"Yeah I plan to get to the bottom of this and get everyone their wings and horn back." Bb said.

"Well if you need my help solving this I'm here for you." Serendipity said.

"Thank you well I have to go check on Snowflake Winters and see how she is doing. See you later." Bb said.

"See you later Bb." Serendipity said.

Bb took the balloon and flew it to the crystal empire.

When he got there he went to Snowflake Winters' house and knocked on the door.

Snowflake Winters opened the door and is without her horn and wings.

"Hey Bb I see you are without your horn and wings too." Snowflake Winters said.

"Yeah i'm going to get to the bottom of this and get everyone their wings and horns back." Bb said.

"Well if you need my help solving this I'm here for you." Snowflake Winters said.

"Thank you. Well it's nice seeing you again but I have to go back to Twilight's castle because the gala is in two days." Bb said.

"Well see you later Bb." Snowflake Winters said.

"See you later." Bb said and walked off while Snowflake Winters closed the door.

Bb headed to the balloon and flew it back to Twilight's castle and goes to his temporary room and hops into bed and falls asleep.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry not much happened but some of you were probably wondering how the other members were doing and also this chapter leads up to something that happens later but I won't spoil what you will just have to wait and see. Btw the gala episode is tomorrow I bet you guys are excited for it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bb the normal part three: The gala**

 **Since I didn't release this part yesterday you are getting two parts today so you're welcome.**

* * *

 **(Cue: Sofia the first theme song) {Bb the normal version}**

 **I was a prince in a castle doin' alright**

 **Then I became an earth pony over night**

 **Now I got to figure out how to do it right again**

 **So much to learn and see**

 **Up in Ponyville with my temporary family**

 **In a school that's just for normalty**

 **A whole normal world is waiting for me**

 **I'm not excited to be (Bumblebee the normal)**

 **I'm finding out what being normal's all about again (Bumblebee the normal)**

 **Makin' my way it's an adventure everyday (bumblebee)**

 **I'm going to find my way back (bumblebee) until then I'm Bumblebee the normal!**

*two days later*

Bb woke up and looked at his calendar.

"It's the day of the gala. I'm super excited this will be my first gala" Bb said and looked in his mirror and frowns. "Oh right I have to look through the library for an answer to this curse I'm going to miss the gala." Bb said.

Bb got his suit on and headed out of his room to Twilight's room.

Bb knocked on Twilight's door and Twilight opened it wearing a beautiful dress. "Wow you look amazing." Bb said.

Twilight blushes a little. "Thanks Bb." Twilight said.

"So how are we going to get to the gala?" Bb asked.

"Well we could use our magic to whip up a carriage." Twilight said.

"Uh Twilight..." Bb said pointing at the fact that they don't have their horns.

"Oh yeah right I forgot about that." Twilight said.

Discord appeared behind them.

"Maybe I can help." Discord said and snapped his fingers and a carriage appeared.

"Thanks discord." Bb said.

Twilight, Bb and Starlight Glimer get in and Spike hops in the driver seat and they go and pick up Rarity, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. (Starlight Glimmer's dress is the light blue one by XxParadoxPonyXx if she says I can use it in my story even though you it technically won't be used until I put it on youtube. Because the only other place i could have it you guys probably won't be able to see it there unless you have the game doodle club but if you do why read the story here except for the fact that i fix it up here.)

They then head to gala.

When they get there they get out.

"I can't believe we're finally here! With all that we've imagined, the reality of this night is staring to make this the best night ever!" Twilight said.

They then start singing.

 **(Cue: At the gala) {Bb the normal edition}**

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

 **At the Gala**

 **[Choir]**

 **At the Gala**

 **[Fluttershy]**

 **At the Gala**

 **In the garden**

 **I'm going to see them all**

 **All the creatures**

 **I'll befriend them at the Gala**

 **[Choir]**

 **At the Gala**

 **[Fluttershy]**

 **All the birdies**

 **And the critters**

 **They will love me big and small**

 **We'll become good friends forever**

 **Right here at the Gala!**

 **[Choir]**

 **All our dreams will come true**

 **Right here at the Gala**

 **At the Gala**

 **[Applejack]**

 **At the Gala (It's amazing)**

 **I will sell them (Better hurry)**

 **All my appletastic treats (Yummy yummy)**

 **Hungry ponies (They'll be snacking)**

 **They will buy them (Bring your money)**

 **Caramel apples, apple sweets (Gimme some)**

 **And I'll earn a lot of money**

 **for the Apple family!**

 **[Choir]**

 **All our dreams and our hopes from now until hereafter**

 **All that we've been wishing for will happen at the Gala**

 **At the Gala**

 **[Rarity]**

 **At the Gala**

 **All the royals**

 **They will meet fair Rarity**

 **They will see I'm just as regal at the Gala**

 **[Choir]**

 **At the Gala**

 **[Rarity]**

 **I will find him**

 **My Prince Charming**

 **And how gallant he will be**

 **He will treat me like a lady hopefully**

 **Tonight at the Gala!**

 **[Choir]**

 **This is what we've waited for to have the best night ever**

 **Each of us will live our dreams**

 **Tonight at the Gala**

 **At the Gala**

 **[Bb]**

 **Been hoping**

 **to find a cure**

 **To this weird little curse**

 **I hope to find some answers in the library**

 **Looking around and reading books**

 **Better find a cure in these books**

 **Don't really have a lot of time!**

 **I better find a cure right here at the Gala!**

 **[Choir]**

 **All we've longed for**

 **All we've dreamed**

 **Our happy ever after**

 **Finally will all come true**

 **Right here at the Grand Gala**

 **At the Gala**

 **[Pinkie Pie]**

 **I am here at the Grand Gala**

 **For it is the best party**

 **But the one thing it was missing was a pony named Pinkie**

 **For I am the best at parties, all the ponies will agree**

 **Ponies playing**

 **Ponies dancing**

 **With me at the Grand Gala!**

 **[Choir]**

 **Happiness and laughter at the Gala**

 **At the Gala**

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

 **At the Gala (At the Gala)**

 **With the Princess (With the Princess)**

 **Is where I'm going to be (She will be)**

 **We will talk all about magic and what I've learned and seen (She will see)**

 **It is going to be so special**

 **As she takes time just for me (This will be the best night** _ **ever!**_ **)**

 **[Choir]**

 **Into the Gala we must go**

 **We're ready now, we're all aglow**

 **Into the Gala, let's go in and have the best night ever**

 **Into the Gala, now's the time**

 **We're ready and we look divine!**

 **[Choir and Fluttershy]**

 **Into the Gala**

 **[Fluttershy]**

 **Meet new friends**

 **[Choir and Applejack]**

 **Into the Gala**

 **[Applejack]**

 **Sell some apples**

 **[Choir and Rarity]**

 **Into the Gala**

 **[Rarity]**

 **Find my Prince**

 **[Choir and Bb]**

 **Search for a cure**

 **[Bb]**

 **For this blasted curse**

 **Fluttershy: To meet!**

 **Applejack: To sell!**

 **Rarity: To find!**

 **Bb: To search!**

 **Pinkie Pie: To whoop!**

 **Twilight Sparkle: To talk!**

 **[All]**

 **Into the Gala**

 **Into the Gala**

 **And we'll have the best night** _ **ever!**_

 **At the Gala!**

"Yeah this is going to be the best night ever. You know why because we're all going to spend time at the gala t-..." Spike said and everyone but Bb and Starlight Glimmer run off to do their own thing. "Together. Or not."

"Don't worry Spike you can join me and Starlight as we look for a cure in the library." Bb said.

"Thanks Bb." Spike hopped and they go off to the library.

They get to the library and saw a whole lot of books.

"Wow this is going to take all night." Bb said and sighed. "Well let's get looking. Look for anything about magic."

They looked through the books almost all night and don't find anything.

"We are running out of time keep looking." Bb said.

Starlight Glimmer then finds a book about the mystic Isles.

"I found something. It's a book about the mystic Isles it's where all the magic comes from." Starligt Glimmer said.

Bb came over and looked through the book.

"It says that an evil person once tried to grow crystals on each island which would take away the magic of who lives there and their decendents but she was stopped by a human named Sofia and her sister Amber. So i'm guessing she is back and has put crystals on the unicorn island. So I have to go and stop her and get our magic back before it's all gone." Bb said.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this Gala episode. Stay tuned in a just a little bit for part four.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bb the normal part four**

 **(Cue: Sofia the first theme song) {Bb the normal version}**

 **I was a prince in a castle doin' alright**

 **Then I became an earth pony over night**

 **Now I got to figure out how to do it right again**

 **So much to learn and see**

 **Up in Ponyville with my temporary family**

 **In a school that's just for normalty**

 **A whole normal world is waiting for me**

 **I'm not excited to be (Bumblebee the normal)**

 **I'm finding out what being normal's all about again (Bumblebee the normal)**

 **Makin' my way it's an adventure everyday (bumblebee)**

 **I'm going to find my way back (bumblebee) until then I'm Bumblebee the normal!**

"But how will you get to the mystic Isles it's in the human world?" Starlight Glimmer asked.

"I haven't thought of that maybe discord could help me get there." Bb said.

Discord appears behind them.

"You called?" Discord asked.

Yeah I was wondering if you could help me get to the mystic Isles in the human world." Bb said.

"Sure but I recommed you get everything ready it's going to be dangerous." Discord said.

"Okay I'll get everything I need and you can take me there first thing in morning." Bb said.

"Okay." Discord said.

Bb headed back to Twilight.

"Okay I found out how to get my wings and horn back I have to go to the mystic Isles!" Bb said.

"But that's in the human world." Twilight said.

"I know and Twilight in case I don't return I want you to help the elements of creativity find their keys. So at least the box can almost be opened." Bb said.

"You have my word." Twilight said.

They head home and Bb packed everything he needed for his trip and went to bed so he can go first thing in the morning.

*the next morning*

Bb woke up and grabbed his things he packed and went outside and told everyone goodbye.

"I'll miss you all but I have to do this to save the magic" Bb said

They all hugged him crying.

"Don't worry I promise i'll to get back." Bb said.

They all let go of him and Bb turned to Discord.

"Okay i'm ready." Bb said.

Discord used his magic on Bb and teleported him to the mystic Isles.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is so short I wanted to have the beginning of Bb in the mystic Isles be in it's own chapter so stay tuned in tomorrow for part five.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bb the normal part five**

 **(Cue: Sofia the first theme song) {Bb the normal version}**

 **I was a prince in a castle doin' alright**

 **Then I became an earth pony over night**

 **Now I got to figure out how to do it right again**

 **So much to learn and see**

 **Up in Ponyville with my temporary family**

 **In a school that's just for normalty**

 **A whole normal world is waiting for me**

 **I'm not excited to be (Bumblebee the normal)**

 **I'm finding out what being normal's all about again (Bumblebee the normal)**

 **Makin' my way it's an adventure everyday (bumblebee)**

 **I'm going to find my way back (bumblebee) until then I'm Bumblebee the normal!**

Bb appears in the mystic Isles.

"Okay now time to find the bad character from my dream." Bb said.

Bb suddenly sees Princess Sofia and her sister Amber.

Bb gasps. "They were in my dream." Bb said and goes over to them.

Sofia sees Bb.

"Some pony is coming over to us it must be from the Isle of unicorns." Sofia said.

"Hello my name is Bb. What's your names?" Bb asked.

"I'm Princess Sofia and this is my sister princess Amber. Are you from the Isle of unicorns?" Sofia asked.

"No I'm from a place called Equestria and I'm here to bring magic to my world." Bb said.

"We are here to stop the person getting rid of the magic as well." Sofia said.

"Maybe we can work together." Bb said.

"Yeah we should." Sofia said.

"Well hop on I'll give you a lift." Bb said.

"Thanks but we can walk outselves." Sofia said.

"But can you fly?" Bb asked.

"How can you fly without wings?" Sofia asked.

"Like this." Bb said and turned the dial on his animaltrix and slams his hoof on the button and transforms into an eagle.

"How did you do that?" Sofia asked.

"Well long story short I found this animaltrix one day and it allows me to transform into any animal I want." Bb said.

"Wow that's amazing." Sofia said and hopped on him and Amber hopped on too.

Bb took off and they get a better view of the place.

"Land at that dessert!" Sofia said.

"Why?" Bb asked.

"So we can get a shatter stone to destroy the thing making the crystals." Sofia said.

"Okay." Bb said and landed.

"Magic sands show us where a shatter stone is." Sofia said.

The magic sands showed them to a shatter stone and they grabbed it and flew to look for the villian.

They see the villian and they land behind her and hit the thing that makes the crystals once with the shatter stone and Sofia tosses the shatter stone to Bb and before Bb can hit it a second time the villian turns around and blasts Bb into the wall knocking Bb out.

The villian then forms crystals around Bb some of them cutting into Bb's skin.

Amber caught the shatter stone then hit the thing a second time and then as the villian got closer Amber tossed the shatter stone to Bb and it hits the thing a third time shattering it causing all the crystals to vanish.

Bb's body fell limp to the ground.

Sofia saw Bb's limp body and ran over to him and checked his pulse and comes up with no pulse.

They start crying when Discord appeared.

"Hello I'm here to take Bb back to equestria since I see you are done. Where is Bb?" Discord asked.

Sofia and Amber pointed at Bb's limp body.

Discord looked where they were pointing. "Oh dear. I have to get him back to Equestria and maybe my friends can bring him back." Discord said.

"Before you take him back I want to give him this." Sofia said and pulled a jewel out of her pocket and gave it to Discord. "It's a thank you for helping us."

The jewel shines a yellow color.

Discord grabbed Bb and teleported them back to Equestria.

Twilight and all of Bb's friends run up to Discord and Discord put Bb's limp and bloody body down slowly and sadly. Bb's friends all cry over his body, Twilight even tried to shock his heart back but with no result.

Twilight brings Bb up to his room and patches up his wounds in case he comes to and laid his body in his bed and laid the jewel next to the bed and walked out of the room crying.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and so sorry that I killed off Bb feel free to hate and yell at me I deserve it. Stayed tuned to the final chapter tomorrow again sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bb the normal part six**

 **(Cue: Sofia the first theme song) {Bb the normal version}**

 **I was a prince in a castle doin' alright**

 **Then I became an earth pony over night**

 **Now I got to figure out how to do it right again**

 **So much to learn and see**

 **Up in Ponyville with my temporary family**

 **In a school that's just for normalty**

 **A whole normal world is waiting for me**

 **I'm not excited to be (Bumblebee the normal)**

 **I'm finding out what being normal's all about again (Bumblebee the normal)**

 **Makin' my way it's an adventure everyday (bumblebee)**

 **I'm going to find my way back (bumblebee) until then I'm Bumblebee the normal!**

It's been about five months and Bb still doesn't come to.

Twilight and everyone have already dug a grave for Bb.

They don't even know if he will ever come back.

*meanwhile where Bb's spirit is*

Bb's spirit finally wakes up.

"Where am I?" Bb asked.

"You are in heaven where everything goes after it dies." a voice said.

"What am I doing here I need to be with my friends I can't die yet?" Bb asked.

*Meanwhile back with Twilight and the others*

"I can't believe he's really gone." Twilight said.

"Yeah I already miss him." Spike said.

"I wish there was something we could do." Peppermint Paint said.

"Yeah after everything he did for us." Snowflake Winters said.

"Yeah he helped me when I didn't have my horn." Rarity said.

"I hope he comes back." Serendipity said.

"I don't know what I would do without him." Melody said.

"Yeah he is a part of us." Safire said.

"Yeah since he is also a member of the elements of creativity." Moondust said.

"He was a very nice guy." Fluttershy said.

*Meanwhile back at where Bb's spirit is*

Bb can hear all the nice things his friends are saying about him and starts to cry.

*Meanwhile in Canterlot*

"He was one of the best students I ever had." Celestia said.

"You are right about that sister." Princess Luna said.

*Meanwhile back at where Bb's spirit is*

Light started enveloping Bb.

"What's going on?" Bb asked.

"I'm giving you another chance at life since your friends really need you and miss you." The voice said.

Bb's spirit went back into his body and his eyes opened up and he got out of bed and sneaked up behind everyone.

"What's everyone crying about?" Bb asked.

They all turned and looked at him.

"BB YOU ARE OKAY!" they all yell excitedly and embrace him in a big hug.

 **(Cue: Sofia the First - Season 4 Credits - 1080p-)**

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and series and are happy that Bb is alive again. The mystery of who that was won't be answered until a later story so don't ask. Stay tuned because tomorrow will be part one of the sequel called Bb's ace attorney.**


	7. Epilogue

**Bb the normal epilogue**

 **Okay here is the epilogue of bb the normal it is like a continuation to the epilogue of bb's quest for equestria so it's best to read that first. So let's get this epilogue started.**

* * *

The mysterious pony is watching from the bushes.

"Excellent my plan is still working. It will be a matter of time before my plan is complete bb." the mysterious pony said then snuck back into the darkness laughing evilly and nopony hears.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that epilouge and is excited for what is coming up if you want me to make these longer just tell me and i will find a way to make them longer going forward without giving too much away. So stay tuned for more.**


End file.
